


Negotiations

by Fierceawakening



Series: Megatron Shipping Meme [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crack Pairings, M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I challenged people to prompt me for ships involving Megatron. I failed to specify species, so of course... this was the first.</p><p>There's one very entertaining phone conversation between these two characters. What would happen if part of that involved flirtatiousness? Fun cracky banter, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

"Why, Agent Fowler, you sound as if you don’t believe me."

"Look, Lord Megatron, or whatever exactly it is you want me to call you now that you wrecked my town. Just the other day you were gonna cover my whole planet in metal and kill everyone."

"Indeed. But that is no longer necessary now."

"And I’m supposed to march back to the Pentagon and tell ‘em what? The big bad alien warlord says he didn’t mean it?"

"A fair point. But perhaps I’ve… noticed… how useful some of your species can be."

"As hostages? Look, if you want to make nice and diplomatic, there’s one thing you need to understand: those kids are my friends.”

"And you’d jeopardize negotiations with someone who could — and would — devastate your planet in an instant because of it?"

"Washington wouldn’t. Little secret, Megatron: I don’t always do what they tell me."

"And yet you’re surprised to hear me say that, given more peaceful circumstances, there are some humans I might choose to… preserve."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it says, Agent Fowler. I lie less often than most people realize. They simply choose not to believe I in fact say what I mean." 

"Listen, Megatron, I’m no good with this cryptic stuff."

"I mean that if I learned one thing in the Pits of Kaon, it’s how to recognize — and respect — worthy enemies. Even the unlikely ones. Do you think I never noticed how a tiny, fragile creature made of flesh stood up to us from the beginning?"

"This — this isn’t about respecting humans, is it?"

"No. But it might be about sparing some."

"You already said that."

"One, in particular, should it come to that."

"…"

"Why, Agent Fowler — I never thought I would see the moment when you had nothing to say.”

"…Custer’s moustache."


End file.
